Love Destiny
by ladyviolathornhaven
Summary: It becomes painful when you think of someone, doesn't it?…Until now, I've been breaking down time and time again… Side story to a series


A/N: This is kind of a side story to my IshiHime songfic series, but you can read it without knowing anything about the series, save for the fact that Uryuu and Orihime are going out with each other.

**Mire- Yeah, that's pretty much it. **

LVT- So, setting…if you've read the series, then this is set after Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto. While this isn't one of my favorite pairings, it's referenced a little bit in the rest of the series, so…I had to bring it out, and give others the limelight…

**Mire- The first part is a scene from ****Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto****. Basically, it sets the stage for this story.**

Notes: Like my previous songfics, the song is italicized and in the center. The translation is from Gendou's Anime Music.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I wish I did, but so do many others. I also do not own "Love Destiny" by Horie Yui, but it's a fun song to sing!

* * *

Love Destiny

_After the fight had ended, the three walked back to the café. However, a petite woman stood outside._

_"Ichigo, where did you go?" She walked up to the group._

_"Whoa, calm down, Rukia!"_

_"Was it a Hollow? I told you that, if it was, you could have gotten me! It's not like I lost my powers and had to have you fight in my place!" The black-haired shinigami yelled at the orange-haired teen._

_"I didn't say anything about that!"_

_"If you two could stop your lover's quarrel for a second," The Quincy spoke over the two of them, "we're going to leave now."_

_Both Rukia and Ichigo blushed for a second, and promptly glared at him, "We're not going out with each other!" However, as they retorted back, the dark-haired teen had already started to walk away._

_"Oyasuminasai, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said, turning away and following him._

_"Is there something going on between them?" Rukia asked, blinking._

_"Nah, they said that they ran into each other." Ichigo turned towards the smaller shinigami, "Ready to go?"_

_Rukia nodded, and they walked off in the opposite direction._

* * *

'_Would that count…as a date?_' 

Rukia sat in her room in the Kuchiki mansion. She had a day off from her duties as a shinigami, and decided to spend it at home. Usually, she would go to the living world and spend it with her friends there, but she didn't feel like going. Instead, she would stay in the mansion, as a storm raged outside.

If she had a chance, she would have spent the day with Renji, but he still had his duties as a lieutenant, and didn't have the day off. Despite the fact that the incident with Aizen was over, there was much clean up, as well as the fact that they were still on alert for any sudden attacks from Hueco Mundo. Ever since Aizen, there were skirmishes with Arrancars and Hollows that would come to Soul Society, and, even deeper, into Seireitei.

Rukia sighed, and brought her knees up to her chest. She didn't want the day off. She'd rather fight off the creatures that would attack, or fight them in the living world, something that those still on duty would be doing. Those like Renji.

Rukia did love Renji, but she always thought of him like a brother, even back in their Rukongai days. However, she felt behind him, ever since their days at the Shinigami Academy, where he was placed in the top class, and her in the second. She briefly felt ahead of him when she was brought into the Kuchiki family, and her acceptance into the Thirteenth Division, but that changed after she returned to Soul Society. Renji had become lieutenant, and she remained unseated.

The black-haired shinigami sighed again. Compared to most of the shinigami that she knew, she _felt_ behind. Skill-wise, she might be ahead, but…

'_Enough about thinking that I'm behind. Was that a date?_'

Most of Rukia's knowledge of "dating" would come from much of the manga that she read while in the living world. So, it might have been a date. Her birthday, January 14, had come and gone, but she spent it in Soul Society with her friends here. She went to the living world during the week of the twentieth, a few days later. She stayed at the Kurosaki clinic during that time. They had a belated birthday party with her friends from there, and her stay remained until recently. She had come back for a few days of duty, but was put on vacation for the day.

Also, she was required to stay in Soul Society, because Byakuya's birthday was tomorrow, and there was going to be a party after he was off-duty. As she was a member of the Kuchiki family, she was required to go. Fortunately, she could go back when she had free time again, and who knows when that would be.

_Even though we want to meet_

_We can't meet_

_Tonight the window is shaken violently_

_More by the raging storm than the rain_

_We'll love each other more_

_Since we can't meet_

_It's alright even if it burns out_

_This is the last of our faith_

'_Why is it that, whenever I go to the living world, I'm always wanting to spend time with him recently? Am I…_'

"I need to get out for the day."

Rukia changed into her shihakushou, and left the mansion.

_Our first encounter was a common one but_

_It's always more noticeable than with anyone else_

The storm could not prevent her from using the shunpo in the weather. She went through the _Senkaimon_, and arrived in Karakura. As soon as she arrived, she shunpo-ed to the Kurosaki Clinic, and went to Ichigo's room. The petite shinigami sat down on the bed, and proceeded to lie down.

'_I might as well wait for him to return…_'

Rukia closed her eyes, and began to think about what brought her to the conclusion that she had come to.

'_Maybe it was back before Ichigo prevented my execution…before Renji and Niisama came and brought me back…maybe back when Inoue and her friends asked me if I liked him…_'

As Rukia slowly drifted off to sleep, she failed to notice the Hell Butterfly that flew into the room.

_I can't really describe this feeling but_

_Love is given to people by fate right?_

_Even if I'm alone in this room_

_When I close my eyes we can be together_

_It's my only destiny_

Over fifteen minutes passed. As quickly as she fell asleep, Rukia sat up, her face flushed. She didn't even want to rethink about what she was just dreaming about. The Hell Butterfly fluttered in front of her face. It gave a quick message, stating that Byakuya had discovered her absence, and that she was required to return home instantly.

The black-haired shinigami frowned, but obeyed her orders (if that's what they could be called), and left the Kurosaki Clinic. She went back, unlocked the _Senkaimon_, and returned back.

_Even though we want to meet_

_We can't meet_

_Tonight we're overwhelmed with feelings_

Hours passed after she returned to the Kuchiki mansion. Byakuya had returned a mere hour ago, yet he said nothing to her involving her leaving Soul Society. In fact, he said nothing at all.

Rukia returned her thoughts to Ichigo. As those thoughts came back to her earlier dream, a mild blush came across her cheeks.

'_Baka. I'm such an idiot. There's no way that would ever happen._'

A knock from the door broke Rukia from her thoughts, whatever they may be. A maid, who was a young woman, with brunette hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses, entered the room. She bowed, and proceeded to speak:

"Kuchiki-sama would like to see you in his study, immediately following dinner. He says that it involves your incident that occurred today."

Rukia gave the girl a nod, and the maid bowed again, leaving the room, sliding the door shut.

_That's why I want to meet you_

_But I can't_

_It's too late to go back_

_This is the last of faith_

After dinner, Rukia walked to Byakuya's study. She gave a knock, and heard a cool "Come in". She slid the door, and gave a bow, "Niisama."

Byakuya remained silent, but motioned for her to sit in a chair. Internally, Rukia groaned. This was going to be a long talk.

"I understand that you went to the living world, in spite of the fact that you were not permitted to go."

"Yes, Niisama."

"Why would you do that?"

Rukia took time to think about her answer. If she came out and said that she had a crush on someone, Byakuya wouldn't have any of it. Instead, she would have to lie.

"Forgive me, Byakuya-niisama. I decided to visit the living world because there was something that I felt that I had to do."

"An impulse?" Byakuya asked, rephrasing her choice in words.

"Yes. It was…involving tomorrow's activities. After all, it is your birthday, and I saw something in the living world that would be perfect. I left to make sure that it was still there, and it was. However, I failed to bring money, and-"

"Then why did the Hell Butterfly find you at Kurosaki's house?"

Rukia froze. How did he…?

A knock at the door unfroze her. The maid entered, carrying a tray and two steaming cups.

"_Sumimasen_, Kuchiki-sama, but I have brought some rich green tea for you and Rukia-sama." The young woman smiled, and set the tray on the desk. Byakuya nodded at her, and the maid blushed, her eyes meeting his for a brief second. With a flushed face, she bowed, and left the room.

Byakuya signaled for Rukia to take a cup. Hesitantly, she accepted the one closest to her.

"I despise the fact that you have just lied to me," Byakuya's tone became extremely cold. Rukia shivered, and brought the cup to her mouth. As she sipped, the hot tea scalded her tongue, "You are not a child, and should know better."

"I understand, Niisama, but-"

"I shall ask Ukitake-taichou that he not allow you on vacation for a while. Your current focus should be to become a seated officer of the Thirteenth, not running after a former Ryoka boy who saved you life less than a year ago."

The petite shinigami stiffened. She could feel tears wanting to flow, but, instead, she inhaled deeply to prevent doing so.

"You are free to go."

Rukia stood up, placed the cup on the desk, bowed, and left the study. After closing the door, she flash stepped as fast as she could back to her room.

_It becomes painful when you think of someone doesn't it?_

_Until now, I've been breaking down time and time again_

_It feels different from a pause_

_An unseen power makes me calm down_

_I can't forget that painful night_

_It's my last destiny_

As soon as she closed to door to her chambers, tears were already streaming down her face. She walked over to her bed, and flopped down on it, crying into her pillow.

'_Why? Why am I crying? Is it because I can't go to the living world? Because…I won't be able to see…Ichigo?_'

The storm became remembered as thunder rumbled outside, causing the window to tremble.

_Even though we want to meet_

_We can't meet_

_Tonight the window is shaken violently_

_More by the raging storm than the rain_

_We'll love each other more_

_Since we can't meet_

_It's alright even if it burns out and this is the last of faith_

'_It must be true, then…I __am__ in love with him. I am in love with Kurosaki Ichigo._'

The tears stopped briefly as Rukia came to her realization. However, they started again, because she wouldn't be able to see him for a long, long time…

She cried herself to sleep.

_The night I thought about the mysterious him, I cried_

_It's completely a Love Song_

The sun filtered through the shades, but a stray beam entered the room, illuminating. Rukia groggily blinked, and prepared to get ready. She was going to be on duty for most of the day, and was off tonight for Byakuya's birthday.

She ran off to the Thirteenth Division, and began her work for the day:

Instead of performing duties within Seireitei and Soul Society, she was sent to the living world. Apparently, Byakuya must not have sent the message to Ukitake yet.

When she arrived in Karakura, her first stop was to go to the school. She watched as her friends went through their school day. At one point, Orihime noticed her and gave her a wave, but no one seemed to see her. They were most likely ignoring her so they could appear sane.

_That's why I want to meet you_

_But I can't_

_It's too late to go back_

_This is the last of faith_

After what felt like a brief watch, and a few Hollow attacks that she could deal with easily, Rukia returned. She was now off-duty, and prepared for the party at the mansion.

* * *

The party lasted until late into the night. Rukia entered her room, an alcoholic blush across her face. She might have hit the sake a little hard, but, like Byakuya said the day before, she wasn't a child. Other than her, it seems that almost everyone, save for Byakuya, was drunk. The one maid really hit the sake hard, and, after what she did, even Byakuya blushed. 

While in her drunken fog, Rukia changed her clothes for bed, and accidentally wrapped the sleeping kimono the wrong way. She stumbled to her bed, and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Slowly, quietly, someone sneaked into the room. The moonlight gently illuminated the chambers, a solitary beam resting on the sleeping person, yet not awakening her. The person who had snuck in used the light as he walked towards her bed. He kneeled on the floor, and gently brushed her cheek. She leaned into the touch, making a faint sound. The person drew his hand back, fearing that she might wake. Fortunately, she didn't. Carefully, he leaned towards the sleeping shinigami, and their lips touched slightly. He pulled back after a short period of time, and left her room quietly. 

'_Sorry that I couldn't stay longer, Rukia, but I snuck out of my house, and then snuck here. I'll come back soon, unless you come and visit my room again while I'm not home. Then you better wait for me to come back._'

* * *

Rukia sat up in her bed, a headache pounding. 

'_Ugh, that's the last time I have that much sake…those dreams were so…_' Rukia blushed a deep red, and she brought her fingers to her lips.

'_That one dream…the most innocent one…felt so real...It felt like a dream come true…_'

* * *

A/N: So, tah-dah! 

**Mire- (unenthusiastically) Yay. **

LVT- The thing about the kimono is actually really something silly. If you wear a kimono one way, the way that they're always seen wearing in anime/manga, that means you're alive. The other way means you're dead. What's bothered me is that the shinigami wear it the "living way"…

I might write a sequel. I wasn't planning on writing this before Byakuya's birthday (HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUCHIKI BYAKUYA-SAMA!!!), but it came to me suddenly…and with his birthday coming up as I wrote it…

**Mire- The sequel might be written around Ichigo's birthday, but who knows.**

LVT- A reminder that part 3 of the IshiHime comes out on Valentine's Day…

LVT (**and Mire**) out!


End file.
